Advertising techniques typically attempt to target a demographic presumed to be interested in an advertised product. For example, a television commercial for farming products may be broadcast in rural areas, and would not be broadcast in urban areas. A radio station known to play classic rock songs may advertise upcoming rock concerts. And, a talk radio station dedicated to financial reporting may advertise the services of financial advisors. This type of advertising, however, tends to be broad in nature and may provide advertisements to those who are not interested in the advertised product. Further, this type of advertising may miss those who are interested in the product.